movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler Kooky/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Dumbo/Movie?id=2017&s=rapid (story begins) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presents) (A What An Animal! Movie) (Skyler Kooky) (in Honor For Elvis and Bluebell's Marriage) (Movie starts) (and plays) (Present day, Bradley sees a picture with someone on it) (and gasps) Bradley: Pop. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes, Son? Bradley: There's a poster with someone on it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, You're curious about that picture. Huh? Bradley: Who is this squirrel, That's flying? Stephen Squirrelsky: He's a flying squirrel. His name is Skyler Cutie-squirrel. But people call him Skyler Kooky. Bradley: Wow. Cool. He sure is sweet. Stephen Squirrelsky: He is. Cause he's my far cousin. Bradley: Just like Skippy Squirrel, who is now on our team. Stephen Squirrelsky: Si. And his mother was Angela, My far aunt. Bradley: And like Aunt Slappy, who is now on our team too. Stephen Squirrelsky: But at the beginning, Their life was a dead end, Separated. But suddenly their life was saved because Skyler became special when he flies. Bradley: So cool. And I hear they're still alive. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Hey, I know. Would you like to hear the story of Skyler Kooky? Bradley: I sure would, Pop. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Well, It all started in this year of April. 4 months ago. Angela had a miscarriage at that time. Bradley: Since we're still present, Kooky and Angela are in the past. Stephen Squirrelsky: But you see, She prayed for god to give her a baby, That's when that miracle happen. Bradley: Oh wow. (Story begins when thunderclaps) (and rain pours down) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Through the snow and sleet and hail... through the blizzard, through the gale... through the wind and through the rain... over mountain, over plain... through the blinding lightning flash... Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Through the snow and sleet and hail... through the blizzard, through the gale... through the wind and through the rain... over mountain, over plain... through the blinding lightning flash... (storm rages on) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: And the mighty thunder crash... (thunder) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Ever faithful, ever true... nothing stops him. He'll get through. (raining sounds are heard) (Then it stops when something flew past) (some storks appear) (Song begins) (and plays) Chorus: Look out for Mr. Stork That persevering chap He'll come along and drop A bundle in your lap You may be poor or rich It doesn't matter which Millionaires, they get theirs Like the butcher and the baker So look out for Mr. Stork And let me tell you, friend Don't try to get away He'll find you in the end He'll spot you out in China or he'll fly to County Cork So you better look out for Mr. Stork (the storks fly on) (They dive down) (to the circus) Stephen Squirrelsky's voice: Each stork delivered a baby to their mother who had a miscarriage and that what makes them happy. Bradley: Sure is. (A bunny snores) (in a cage) (Bag lands to the ground) (bump) Bunny: Huh? Oh, My baby. (hugs her baby) (A lamb landed to floor) (next to the mother) Sheep: Huh? (sees her baby) Sheep: My baby. Thank you, God. (kisses her lamb) (SPLASH) (into the sea) (A baby sea turtle sleeps next to her mother) (from nearby) (Bag lands to the ground and kittens came out and layed next to their mommy) (who grabbed them) Cat: Oh my. My babies are here. (kisses her kiddies) Chorus: Look out for Mr. Stork He's got you on his list And when he comes around It's useless to resist Remember those quintuplets and the woman in the shoe Maybe he's got his eye on you (they scat) (A baby floats down to the ground) (and lands) (Beaver looks) (and gasps) Beaver: My baby. Come here. (grabs her baby) (Angela was waiting) (for her baby to come) (But each bag was the wrong one) (delivered to other right ones) Angela: Darn. (frowns) (She looks at the sky) (and is depressed) Angela: Oh God, If you do hear me, Please bring me my baby and make it a boy. (wishes) Bradley: Poor Angela. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. You see, My far aunt works in a circus along with her son. Bradley: Oh, I wish she and her boy would really join us for more spoof traveling, Pop. Stephen Squirrelsky: But their non-teamed like Melman and Anna, And my parents, Bradley. Bradley: Oh dear. Especially Sophia too. (James blows his train whistle) (loudly) (as he arranges some coaches and cars for James to take away) Stephen Squirrelsky: That next morning, The humans prepare their circus train and head off to showbiz. (Each animal were in their cage) (as James backs onto his train) (gates closes) (as James couples up to his train) (The Cornie sisters entered the squirrel car) (all together) (Angela looks at the sky) (but is more upset than ever) Angela: Still not here. (James is now coupled up to his coach, boxcar, two flatcars carrying objects, three boxcars, a flatcar carrying objects, a boxcar, a flatcar carrying objects, another boxcar, and a caboose) Shelly: Get going. Angela: Okay. (hops in) (They got in and the door shuts behind them) (and locks itself tight as Casey Jones scrambles up into James's cab) Ringmaster: All aboard! All aboard! James: All aboard! Let's go! (He starts up when Casey pulls the lever) Casey Jones: Alright, James. Full steam ahead. (James steams up) Casey Jones: Next stop. Here we go. (Then James bumps into the cars) Casey Jones: Whoops. (BUMP THUMP THUMP BUMP) (CLANG) James: Whoohoo! Casey Jones: Right, James. We are off. (They went off now) (and steamed off) (Song begins) Chorus: Casey, Jr.'s comin' down the track Comin' down the track With a smoky stack Hear him puffin' comin' 'round the hill Casey's here to thrill Every Jack and Jill (James puffs along) Chorus: Every time his funny Little whistle sounds (whistle blows) Chorus: Everybody hurries to The circus grounds Time for lemonade and cracker jack Casey, Jr.'s back Casey, Jr.'s back (James is off) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Then Storky Stork is the one who's late to deliver Angela's baby. Bradley: Oh my. (Storky flies along) (happily) (And lands on a cloud) (to rest) Storky: Phew. My goodness. Now let's see. Must be right around her somewhere. I hope. (looks around) (Bag sinks into the cloud) Storky: Oh, Watch it there. (grabs it) Storky: There. (sits down) (Storky pulls out the map and hums) (a tune) (Bag sinks again) Storky: Oops. (Grabs it) (and pulls it back up) Storky: There. (thinks) Storky: Now where are we? Oh yeah. We're right here. It might go pass the gas station sooner or later. Who knows. (James' whistle blows) Storky: Huh? Oh. There it is. (James' whistle blowing echoes) Storky: Okay kiddy, This is it. (grabs the bag) Storky: 1 2 3, Geronimo! (jumps down) (Flies downward) (to the bottom) (Landed on the caboose) (and went across the cars) Storky: Angela. Angela? Where are you, Angela Cutie-squirrel? (Looks down) Angela? Voice: Hey! Storky: Whoops. Sorry sir. (grins) Angela? Darn. Where is she? (looks around) Cornie Sisters: Yoohoo! (Storky gasps) Shelly: This way, Boy. (Storky goes in) Priscilla: In here. In here. Samantha: Yohoo. Barbra: This is the place. (Storky arrives) Storky: Whew. At last. Which one of you girls prayed for God for a child? (the girls chat) Barbra: Not me. Samantha: Me neither. Shelly: Certainly not. Over there. Of course. (they point to the mother squirrel) Angela: That's me. (Angela nods) Storky: Oh yes. You're Angela Cutie-squirrel all right. Angela: I sure am. Now where's my child? Storky: Ahem. Here is a baby with eyes of blue straight from heaven right to you. Or, straight from heaven, up above, here is a baby for you to love. Angela: That's right. Storky: Sign here, Please. Angela: I will. (Angela puts in her signature) Storky: Oh. Angela. That's right. (Angela winks) Storky: One moment please. This still part of the service. (Angela nods) Storky: (blows a whistle) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear... Uh dear... Oh dear. Uh, What'll be his name? Angela: Skyler. Storky: Huh? Angela: Skyler Conner Rudolph Cutie-squirrel. Storky: Oh. Skyler Conner Rudolph Cutie-squirrel, Huh? Okay. Skyler Cutie-squirrel. (Blows the whistle again) Happy Birthday dear Skyler Cutie-squirrel, Happy Birthdaaaay tooooooooooooooooooo... (SWIPE) Storky: (gasps when hanging on a lamp post) Yoooooooooooooooooooou. (James' whistle blows) Angela: Now then. Priscilla: Go on. Open it up. Samantha: Oh, Do hurry, Dear. Barbra: I'm excited. Shelly: Oh, This is a proud proud day. (they nod) (Angela removes the bag) (POOF) (Skyler yawns) (and awakens) (Cornie sisters awwwed) (in delighted) Priscilla: Look at him. Barbra: He's so sweet. (Skyler looks around) (in circles) Angela: Hello my blessing boy. (hugs him) Shelly: Coochy coochy coo. (tickles him) (Skyler laughs when flapping his arms) (up and down) (When his wings were shown) (by mistake) (Cornie sisters gasps in shock) (and panic) Shelly: Is it possible? Barbra: What like? Samantha: Is there some mistake? Priscilla: Like those arms? Barbra: Look at those... Oh. W-I-N-G-S. Priscilla: What like? Oh wings? (Barbra nods) Priscilla: Oh, I see. They're so funny, right? (Touches them) Priscilla: Yes, they sure are! (tickles Skyler more) Angela: Hey, Cut it out! (Smacks Priscilla) Priscilla: Ooh! Ouch! Oh! Shelly: My word! Barbra: You're so rude! Samantha: Good grief! Angela: That was not nice to tease my boy. Priscilla: What did I do? Was it something I say? Samantha: So rude of you to smack Priscilla. Shelly: Maybe she doesn't like us making fun of him. Barbra: Are we right? Samantha: After all, Who cares about her cute baby Skyler Cutie-squirrel? Barbra: You mean Kooky? Priscilla: Skyler Kooky? Samantha: Oh, so cool. (The Cornie Sisters laugh, Angela growls angrily) (at them) (Skyler grins) (anxiously) Shelly: Oh my! Kooky! Samantha: Sure is funny! Angela: Aha. (Removes a bolt) (BUMP) Cornie Sisters: Oh! Ouch! Oh. (birds tweet) (Angela dusted her hands) (off) (Skyler was a little nervous) (by her mom) (Angela looks at Skyler) (who gasps) Angela's line. Angela: It's okay, Skyler. You're the best boy I've gotten since then. (Skyler smile) (at her mom) (Skyler yawns) (and falls asleep) Angela: My baby. (hugs into her boy) Angela: Pleasant dreams. Skyler. (yawns and naps) (When Angela rocks Skyler) (to sleep) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Angela respects her son for being a flying squirrel by mistake. Bradley: Oh gosh. That's terrible. Casey Jones always pilots engines like Edward and James. (Angela hums) (a tune) (Skyler sleeps beautifully) (by getting rocked) (James steamed along to reach his goal on time) Casey: Going up a hill. James: More coal, Casey. (Casey puts more coal in) (by using his coal shovel to stoke James's furnace) James: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. (Casey shovels more coal) James: I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I... Whoohoo! (Casey digs more coal and puts it in the firebox) (Went over the hill) (to the bottom) (They steamed onward) (to reach their goal) (He came to a town) (and stopped) (Cars bumped) (all together) Cornie Sisters: Oof! (birds tweet) (Bumps) Cats: Huh? Dogs: Oh? (Skyler peeks out) (and gasps) (Rain pours down) (all over) (Song starts) (and plays) (Squirrels came out of the car) (all together with the other animals) (Workers came out) (of the car) Angela: Watch and learn, Son. (Skyler watches) Workers: Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! We work all day, we work all night We never learned to read or write We're happy-hearted roustabouts Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! When other folks have gone to bed We slave until we're almost dead We're happy-hearted roustabouts Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! (they snap their fingers) Workers: We don't know when we get our pay And when we do, we throw our pay away (When we get our pay, we throw our money all away) We get our pay when children say With happy hearts, "It's circus day today" (Then we get our pay, just watching kids on circus day) Muscles achin' Back near breaking Eggs and bacon what we need (Yes, sir!) Boss man houndin' Keep on poundin' For your bed and feed (they clap) Workers: There ain't no let up Must get set up Pull that canvas! Drive that stake! Want to doze off Get them clothes off But must keep awake Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! (they whistle) (Thunderclaps, Skyler gasps) (and hides) Workers: Swing that sledge! Sing that song! Work and laugh the whole night long You happy-hearted roustabouts! Pullin', poundin', tryin', groundin' Big top roundin' into shape Keep on working! Stop that shirking! Grab that rope, you hairy ape! Poundin', poundin', poundin', poundin'! (they hum) (Song ends) (and stops) (That morning, The circus top was up) (and finished) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Yes, Bradley. Skyler and his mother are a part of the circus. Bradley: Way to go, those two. Thanks a lot to James and Casey Jones pulling the circus train. (Later, A parade began) (all together) (Ringmaster bows) (down) (Music plays) (loudly) (Cow did a hand stand) (together) (Sheeps baas) (pinks oink) (A seal stands on a ball) (while balancing on it) Seal: Whoa. Whoa. (tries to balance) (Sea turtle spins) (round in circles) (A chimpanzee tries to juggle) (some balls) (Clowns went along) (together) (Being silly) (all of a sudden) (Squirrels dance along) (and party) (Crowd laugh) (at Skyler) (Skyler laughs and flaps his arms) (to fly) (But he trips) (and falls over) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (Crowd laugh harder) (at Skyler) (Skyler sighs sadly) (with depression) Stephen Squirrelsky's voice: Later... Bradley: Is she giving him a bath? Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Yes. Bradley: So cool. (SPLASH) (SCRUB) (Skyler giggles with delight) (as Angela scrubs him) Angela: Like it Skyler? (Skyler nods) (Skyler wiggles his toes) (and giggles) Angela: Coochy coo. (Skyler chuckles) (Skyler gurgles) (in the water) (Angela brings him out of the tub) (and cleans him up) Angela: There. Now one more thing. (Skyler watches) (Angela puts a nappy on Skyler) (to make him a real newborn) Angela: Better? (Skyler nods) (Skyler baby talks) (suddenly) (Angela giggles) (with joy) (Skyler tries to walk, But then falls down) Skyler: Oof. (birds tweet) Angela: Oh my. Are you okay? (Skyler looks at her mother and smiles) (happily) Angela: Oh, Good. I doesn't matter that got a baby flying squirrel by mistake, But I love you more then ever. (smiles happily) (Skyler cuddles into Angela) (and hugs him) (Then they hear people coming) (and gasp) Announcer: Step right up and get your tickets here. Hurry now. (the kids come in) Announcer: Hurry to the big sideshow. That's why you go under the big top. Fifteen big attractions that you can't see anywhere else in the world! The greatest collection in the entire world. (the kids arrive) (Skyler is delighted) (with this) (Kids laugh) (at him) Carlos: Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? He's no ordinary squirrel, He's a flying squirrel. (laughs) Jorge: She cannot hide him. (Skyler flaps his arms like Carlos did too) Victor: Not bad. (Angela was annoyed by it) (and snarled at the kids) (Then she picks Skyler) (up and hides him) Jones: No. You don't. Flash: Bring him to us. (SNATCH) Angela: What the... (double takes) Joe: You're us, baby! Leon: Let us play with him! Colonna: We'll have fun with him! (Carlos blows on his wings) (Jorge flaps them. DUN DUN DUN!) (Angela gasps) (in shock as Flash pats Skyler gently) Carlos and Jorge: Flying-squirrel, Flying-squirrel, Fly away home. Kiang: Sure can fly! (Angela loses her temper and BITE) Addams: Ooh! Carlos: Hey, What's with her?! John: Uh-oh! She's gone bonkers! Jones: She's gone mad! (Kids panicked and fleed) Dick: Let's get out of here! Ringmaster: Children, What's going on?! (Gasps) Jones's Helpers: Let's get out of here! (WHIP) Ringmaster: Stop! Angela, Down! Stop her! (his guards obey) Ringmaster: Hold her down! (his guards use ropes) (WHIPPING) (CRACKING) (Skyler covers his eyes) (and hides in his mom) (Angela struggles to break free) (and battles with all her might) (GRAB) (SNATCH) (Skyler was dragged away) (and shouting for help!) (But only baby talks) (for help) (Angela tries to go after him) (and escapes) (CUFFED) (Angela is no match) (WHIP) (SNAP) Ringmaster: Hold her down! Calm down! Keep her down! (the guards stop Angela) (Angela cause Ringmaster to trip backwards, Goofy yodel) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (Ringmaster coughs and sneezes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sadly, Angela didn't broke free. Bradley: Oh, poor Angela. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yep. They are separate now, Angela was in a cage for being a mad animal and Skyler was heartbroken then ever. Bradley: Poor little guy. (Angela was looked up in a cage) (and feeling sorry for what she did) (Later, Skyler bails) (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) (The Cornie Sisters chats) (together) Priscilla: Oh, my dear, can you bear it? When she doused the ringmaster, I just thought I'd die. Barbra: Just a little misunderstanding that she went bonkers. Shelly: After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady. Samantha: Such a poor little squirrel. Priscilla: Oh, well, I suppose that's mother love. Samantha: Yeah. When will Angela learn? (Meanwhile a Pikachu hears their chatting) (while eating) Daniel M. Chuchu: Oh wow. Such a lot of talking. (Opens a peanut) Bradley: Daddy, is that another Pikachu in the story, just like Pikachu? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. That one is Daniel M. Chuchu, A good friend and helper to Skyler. Bradley: Oh yeah. I see now. He's a copy. Since Pikachu is with us. Daniel: Gib, Gib, Gib. Always gossiping. A pokemon can't eat in peace. (gossiping goes on) Barbra: Girls, Listen. Have I got a mouth full of nuts? Priscilla: And what is it like? Barbra: Well, I heard today that they have put her in solitary confinement. Shelly: Oh my. Samantha: What?! Oh my. (gasps) Samantha: Well, l-l must say, l-l don't blame her for anything. Shelly: Me neither. Barbra: You're absolutely right. It's all the fault of her baby R-O-D-E-N-T. Priscilla: Rodent? How could you care him that? (Skyler sniffs) (and blows) (Daniel looks at Skyler) (with confusion) Daniel: Oh, poor little guy. Not enjoying himself, is he? Shelly: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. Don't forget that we squirrels have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. (Skyler is depressed) Barbra: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same pack of nuts with him. (Skyler gulps) (Skyler crawls to them) Samantha: Here he comes now. Shelly: Hmph. Pretend you don't see him. Shh... (they turn around) (Skyler gasps) Daniel: How do ya like that? Givin' him the cold shoulder. (Skyler crawls away sadly) (with worriness) Daniel: Poor little guy. There he goes, without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to. (seems upset) Daniel: Oh, I'll do something about this. (goes to help Skyler) Barbra: A Pikachu! Priscilla: Holy acorns! (The Cornie Sisters screamed and fleed) (in fright) (Daniel raspberries) (at the girls) (They hide) (for cover) Daniel: So you like to pick on little guys. Huh? Well, Why don't you pick on me? (the girls gasp) (Daniel's cheeks electrics) (like magic) Samantha: Yeow! Shelly: Help! Daniel: A proud race. Over stuffed haybags! (scoffs) (Daniel laughs and walks away) (in delight) (Cornie Sisters looked at him) (and were confused) Daniel: Boo! (the girls gasp) (Daniel chuckles) (at the girls) Daniel: That'll show him. Now to see the little guy and talk to him. (Skyler was in a haystack) (hiding) (Daniel found him) Daniel: Hey Skyler. It's me, Daniel. No need to get frightened. (Skyler gasps and hides more) Daniel: I guess you might have been scared to death too. (Daniel thinks) (for a moment) (Skyler shook his head) (with worry) Daniel: But Skyler, I'm a friend. Can you please come out? (Skyler shook his head) (and refused to) Daniel's line. Daniel: Oh, I see now. You wouldn't want to have an acorn, yes? (Skyler gasps and tries to grab it) (from Daniel) (Daniel backs up) (for a bit) Uh-uh-uh Daniel: Uh-uh-uh. You've got to come out and get it first. (Skyler flaps his arms) Daniel: Ooh, you're flapping your arms. (Gust blew Daniel away and Skyler grab the acorn) (and eats it) (Daniel gasps) (in surprise) (He shrugs) (with confusion) Daniel: Oh, come on. If you don't like me, then I'll just wander away without you. (Daniel tells him the truth) Daniel: The truth is... I've heard of your mother misbehaving and now getting locked away. (Skyler listens) (carefully) Daniel: So I thought I can help you get her back, But you might not care for me anyway. Bye bye, Skyler. (Whistles) (and gets stopped) (Skyler goes to Daniel) (and follows him) (Daniel looks back) Daniel: Oh, I see you've come out to join me, eh? Not bad. (Skyler nods) Daniel: That's a nice change. Now you're really friends with me. (Skyler nod) Daniel: You know, your mother would be proud of you, but if she didn't go bonkers, none of his afterlife would have happened. (Skyler gasps and covers his eyes) (in shock) Daniel: Oh, sorry, guess it never came out right. (Skyler looks at Daniel) Daniel: Sorry. Didn't mean it. Please forgive me, Skyler. (Skyler hugs Daniel) (and kisses him) Daniel: Oh boy! Nice kiss. Though you see, your wings can be perfect. Cause lots of flying-squirrels are famous. Ho-ho, boy. All we gotta do is build an act. Make ya a star. A headliner! Skyler the Great! (Fanfare) (Skyler nods) (Daniel can't figure out) Daniel: Oh drat. I forgot that I lost my train of thought. (Skyler frowns) (sadly) Daniel: Now what's a good idea to make you a star? Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! Daniel: Ho-ho! Voices Ringmaster: Just visualize: One squirrel climbs up on top of another squirrel until finally all 17 squirrels have constructed an enormous pyramid of rodents. I step out. I blow the whistle. The trumpets are trumpeting. Daniel: Oh boy. More squirrels have arrived to join the others? Ringmaster: And now comes the climax! (Daniel gasps) Steven: Yeah? What is the climax? Ringmaster: Oh. I don't know. Steven: Not sure yet? (Daniel sighs) Daniel: Oh, not a single idea yet. Ringmaster: Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Steve. Steven: Good night, boss. (Daniel thinks) Daniel: Climax? (DING) Daniel: Of course! I've got it! Skyler's a climax! (Skyler smiles) Daniel: Stay here. Your present will be taken care of. (Daniel went off) (to make sure everything went well) (Enters the tent) (and sneaks quietly) (Ringmaster snores) (happily) (Daniel sneaks) (quietly) (Peeks) (to see if it's all clear) (BONG) (POP) (Ringmaster still sleeps) (while napping) (Daniel came near him) (but not too close) Daniel: I am the ghost of your self called conscience. (Snoring) Daniel: Now concentrate. (Snoring) Daniel: Pay attention. Ringmaster: Climax. Daniel: Correct. Ringmaster: Uh... Daniel: Coming through. Right? Ringmaster: Yeah. (Daniel nods) (and whispers) "Daniel: Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. Gallopin' across the arena. He jumps from a springboard to a platform. At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish!" Daniel: Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. Gallopin' across the arena. He jumps from a springboard to a platform. At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! Ringmaster: Finish, . Daniel: Exactly. (Daniel thinks) Daniel: And do you know who it's going to be? Ringmaster: Uh... Daniel: Well, it's Skyler Kooky! Ringmaster: What? Daniel: Skyler Kooky. Ringmaster: Skyler Kooky. Daniel: That's right. Ringmaster: Skyler Kooky. I got it! I got it! (Daniel nods) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Later... (Later, the four girls, are seen with five other squirrels) Bradley: Did he really chose Skyler for the Climax? (the nine female squirrels are seen in the tent with The Ringmaster) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Yes, He did. (The show starts) Bradley: Because now five female squirrels have joined the other four in the Big Top, I see. The Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid! Not of wood, not of stone... Barbra: To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. Priscilla: The stuffed shirt. (Shelly and Samantha nodded) Ringmaster: Pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the squirrels. (Blows the whistle) (fanfare Tada cartoon sound plays) (Shelly gets on the ball) (first) (Samantha climbed) (on top with another squirrel following) (BUMP) Shelly: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (another squirrel apologises and climbs on top) Samantha: Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey? Barbra: You're no cream puff yourself, yes? Shelly: Quiet up there. Tend to your work, girls. (another squirrel obeys and climbs on top) Squirrel: Oh! Squirrel: Sorry. Shelly: Take your foot out of my eye, Clumsy ox. Squirrel: Oops. (THUD) Shelly: Oh! Steady now. Squirrel: My mistake. (Priscilla plunges down, Goofy holler) (but is saved when the crowd gasps) (Daniel watches) Daniel: Ooh, that was too close. Almost ready now, Skyler. Remember to wave the flag! (Skyler waves it) Daniel: Okay. Don't wave it now. I've seen you already! (Skyler listens good) Daniel: Now, here's the plan, okay? Run out and jump on the springboard to reach the top. (Skyler runs while flapping his arms) Daniel: That's the stuff. Come on now. You can do it. Faster! (But falls down) Skyler: Oof! Daniel: Oops. Guess that won't work. I know we'll do something quickly. (Whistle blows) (tada fanfare Spongebob sound plays) (The pyramid was finished) (at last) Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now seen the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. Seven jungle giants each one weighing not-- Shelly: That windbag. Why doesn't he come to the point? Ringmaster: Hundred pounds! And now, I present the world's smallest little squirrel... who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Skyler! (Tada fanfare) (from Spongebob plays) (Crowd cheered and laugh) (at poor Skyler) (Skyler backs up) Daniel: Hey, is something wrong? Why are you backing up? Are you afraid to do this? Come on. It's worth a try. (Daniel shocks him) (POOF!) (Skyler runs) (like a bullet) (He flaps his arms) (to fly) (When he got to the springboard, He tumbles) (over by bouncing on it) (Then crashes into the ball) (with a loud bump!) (Shelly gasps) (in shock as they fall over) Priscilla: Oh! Barbra: Oops. (Birds tweet around Skyler's head) (as he peers up and gasps) (Ringmaster freaks out) Ringmaster: Everyone! Look out! (Daniel gasps and hides) (for cover) (Crowd screamed and fleed) (in fright) (Skyler tries to run) (but has problems going to do so) (Skyler tries to run) (but has problems going to do so) Shelly: Out of my way, Baby! (Skyler jumps out of the way) (CRASH, Squirrels flew through the sky) (and crash) (Pole breaks) (apart) (Crowd escaped) (and left) (The top collapse) (Wilhelm scream) (Skyler came out uninjured) (and waved his busted flag) (Later, James steamed along, hauling his same train, that he was hauling from the trip to town) (Squirrels moaned and groaned) (in pain) Shelly: I never thought I'd live to see the big top fall. Barbra: Well, that's because we're injured, because Skyler had floppy wings. Priscilla: Oh, Look at my beautiful tail. Samantha: I'd sure like to spank Skyler for good. (She gasps) Samantha: Ow. Still injured. Barbra: But that won't be nice, Gal. They've fixed him good. Samantha: What do you mean? Priscilla: What did they do? Squirrel 1: Did they beat him? Shelly: Come, I demand to know. Barbra: Well, They decided to make him... Oh dear. I'm too afraid to say it. Squirrel 2: Come on now. Barbra: They made him a clown. Squirrel 3: A clown?! Samantha: No. Squirrel 4: Impossible. Shelly: Oh, the shame of it. Let us take the solemn vow. From now on, he is no longer a flying-squirrel. Squirrel 5: With pleasure. Bradley: A clown?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes, Brad, A clown. Bradley: Oh, that's not a good choice. Making Skyler a clown. I really wish we could do more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, What did I tell you about him? Bradley: Oh, sorry, my mistake. Continue the story. (Skyler's on a tower that is on fire) Bradley: Oh, dad, what will happen to Skyler? Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Wait and see. Bradley: Oh, I shouldn't like to see Skyler in danger. Clown: Please! Help me save my poor baby! Whoo! Save my child! (panics) (Fireman clowns came) (to put the fire out) (A clown climbed on a little ladder, THUNK) (BUMP) (Clown uses a fake hydrant to shoot water out) (by mistake) (Clowns splashes each other with water and fell down) (below) (Clowns passes water until GULP) (BURP) (Clown waters a flower) (like magic) (Clowns runs up the ladder with buckets of water) (to put the fire out) (But splashes Skyler) (instead) (A clown squirts a little on it then gets splashed back) (suddenly) (A clown fans Skyler) (to cool him off) Clown: Save my baby! (Gurgles) (and spits out the water) (Clown roasts a hotdog over the fire) (to toast it up) (A clown silliestly shoots gasoline onto the fire) (to burn it more) (Skyler gasps) (in shock) Clowns: Come on! Jump! We'll save you. Hurry up! Hurry up! We'll save you. Go on. Jump! We'll save ya. (Skyler can't watch) (WHACK) (Goofy yodel) (Skyler falls) (Wilhelm scream) Clowns: Tada! (Skyler coughs) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (Later, Clowns entered their break tents) (to have a rest) Clown: Boy, What a show. Clown: Yeah, sure was. Clown: How many laughs were there and cheers? Clown: Loads and tons. Clown: Here, Let's have a celebration. Come and get it. Clown: With pleasure. Clown: This toast is for Skyler Kooky. Clown: Yeah. The best one. (Then Daniel scrubs Skyler who's still heartbroken) Daniel: Well, at least, you've done well, Skyler. You've entertained everyone. (Skyler drips tears) Daniel: Oh, no tears. Never cry. You've done well. Buck up. (SCRUB) Daniel: Cheer up. You've done well. No more crying. (Skyler sniffs) Daniel: Oh, I do hate someone crying. But I do love someone laughing. It's okay. (Daniel thinks and light bulb appeared) Daniel: Of course! I've got it. We'll take you to see someone special. (Skyler was confused) Daniel: To see your mom, of course. (Skyler smiles) Daniel: Let's go see her. Come on. (They went off and saw a cage) (with Angela inside) Daniel: There it is. Kinda death rowing, I say. (knocks on the cage) Daniel: Angela. Are you in there? Yohoo! Look who's come to see you. Angela: Who is it? (Skyler wiggles inside the cage) (to her mom) (Skyler smiles) (happily) (Angela gasps in surprise) (to see her son) Angela: Skyler. My baby. (goes to hug him) (Song begins) (and plays) Angela: I'm sorry, Skyler. Sorry I've been too tough on them and end up in this place. (Starts singing) Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine (whistles) (Daniel watches) (with worry) (Meanwhile, Other mothers and babies were sleeping) (quietly) Angela: Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine (sings more) (Daniel sighs sadly) (and sheds a tear) Angela: From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine (hums) (Song ends) (and stops) Angela: Sonny, I afraid we can't be seen together again. So you better leave now before you get into more trouble. I promise we'll be together again. Always. (Skyler leaves) (Skyler wiggles out of the cage) (and leaves) (Angela waves) (as the two pals leave) Angela: Won't we be together again? Daniel: Yes. (Clowns laugh) (happily) Clown: Boy, I can't believe the way we road him in the aisle. Clown: Just wait'll we hit the big town. Clown: This gave me an idea, Let's raise the platform for the flying-squirrel jumps off of. Clown: Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet, they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. Clown: Yeah. Certainly an idea. Clown: Simple mathematics. Clown: Let's make it 80 feet. Clown: Don't be a piker! 180! Clown: Make it 300. Clown: How about a thousand? Clown: Hey, Don't do that. It'll make him cry. Clown: Ah, come on. Squirrels can't cry. Clown: No. They're fake. Clown: He'll laugh so much about the sensational. Let's go tell the boss he'll laugh. Clown: Hey, Let's hit him for a raise. Clown: Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough. Clowns: Oh, We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise. Yes, We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise. All: Oh, we're gonna get more money 'cause we know that we're funny! (Bottle falls into the bucket of water) (SPLASH!) All: We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise. (they leave) (Skyler and Daniel walked along) (happily) Daniel: Sure was nice of me to take you to see your mom, right, Skyler? (Skyler nods) Daniel: Now that's a good lad. She'll be free once she's behaved. (Skyler hiccups) Daniel: Oh, got hiccups, I see. Don't worry. We'll cure you by feeding you water. (Skyler hiccups) Daniel: Oh dear. You've done it again. (They go to the bucket and Daniel fills up a bottle of water from it) (to feed Skyler) Daniel: Here you go. (Skyler slurps) (GULP) (BURP) Daniel: Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now... but you and me is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath. (Skyler holds his breath) Daniel: Why, Mom will be very happy. I'll be proud of you too. And the Circus will be pleased with you. (Skyler's face turns red) Daniel: Well, go on. Swallow your drink. (GULP) (BURP) Daniel: Oh, excuse you. You burped. (Skyler hiccuped bubbles out) Daniel: Oh my. You burped bubbles. (Skyler hiccuped) Daniel: Uh-oh. (Looks at the bucket) (and seems confused) Daniel: What kind of water is this? (takes a cup and dips it in to taste it) (But he falls into the water, SPLASH, Wilhelm scream) (gurgles) (Singing gurgle) (while swimming) (He came out) (and laughed) (He hiccups) (but burps) (Daniel waves to Skyler) (who waves back) (Skyler hiccups) (too) (Bubbles goes everywhere) (like magic) (Daniel tries to stand on one) (floating) (POP) (HISS) (Daniel giggles) (with laughter) Daniel: Balloonies. (Daniel sees his reflection on a bubble) Daniel: Hiya, Lee. (Hugs into the bubble) (but lets go) (Falls) (Goofy holler) (Daniel sat on some bubbles) (together) (POP) (HISS) (He hopped on each bubble) (trying not to pop it) Daniel: Whee! (slides down) (Skyler blows the bubble) (to save Daniel) (Daniel laughs) (at Skyler) (Daniel looks at the bubble) (and gasps) Daniel: Not a bad bubble. Looks pretty. (Looks at Skyler) (who gasps) Daniel: Okay, Let me see you try to do a square one. (Skyler winks and blows) (a square bubble) (Daniel was impressed) Daniel: Now how about a triangle one? (Skyler blows a triangle one) Daniel: Well done. How about a circle one? (Skyler blows one) Daniel: Not bad. How about a rectangle? (Then he blows a rectangle one) Daniel: Good. Very good. Now blow a greeeeeeeeat big one. (Skyler takes a deep breath and blows a really big one) (so hard) (Skyler smiles) (happily) (Then suddenly, The bubble became a pink cat) (accidentally) (MEOW) (Skyler gasps) (in shock) Daniel: That's a very good animal. Wait! (More pink cats appeared) Daniel: Skyler, you see what that is? (Song starts) (and plays) (Pink cats marched along) (in a parade) (They walk around them) (in circles) (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) (They looked around) (in circles) Pink Cats: Look out! Look out! Pink cats on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there. Pink cats ev'rywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed. On their head! Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid. Pink cats on parade! (they gasp) Cat: What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! (they gulp) Cat: I can stand the sight of mice and look at microscopic germs But Technicolor rodents is really too much for me Cat: I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Cats: What a sight Chase 'em away, chase 'em away I'm afraid, need your aid Pink cats on parade! Cats: Pink cats. Cats: Pink cats. Cats: Pink cats. Cats: Pink cats. (Egyptian music plays) (as the cats carry on) (A circle was seen) (suddenly) (It opens as an eye) (and plays a show) (Trumpet blows) (to perform a dancing scene) (Curtains ripped open) (together) (Two cats danced) (together) (Then the cat climbed up the other and dived into the water) (with a splash) (Cat rows on a boat) (to find the other cat) (Cat was a fountain) (SPLASH) (Then they start skating) (together) (Cat slips) (SPLASH!) (Then they skied) (together) (Bradley covers his nuts and whimpers and shakes) Bradley: I can't hold it. Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the matter, Bradley? Bradley: I must go to the bathroom. Call me when the parade's over. (Bradley runs off) (to the toilet) (Stephen hums while waiting) (for Bradley to finish) (FLUSH) Bradley: Ah... (Bradley came back) Bradley: I'm back. Now continue the story. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. They're still when the pink cats are still bothering them. Bradley: Oh dear. (Cats were cold in the snow) (ZAP) (They play with a lightning bolt) (together) (Cat tosses it) (KABOOM!) (More cats dance) (together) (They start driving in cars, Trains, Planes and tugboats) (like bullets) (KABOOM!, Pink Cats plunges down helplessly) (into the emptiness below) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Well, Their drunkness had stopped and the pink cats are now gone, But they're not in at the circus at all, They're up a tree. Bradley: Oh dear. What a nightmare they had. (Pink cats turned to clouds) (at dawn) (A tree was seen) (at last) Billy Hoo-Hoo: Well, Looky here. Looky here. Horace: My, my. Why, this is most irregular. Casper: Well, I just can't believe my eyes. Horace: They're not dead, are they? Anthony: No. Dead creatures don't snore. Or do they? All: No. Frank: What's all the rockets? Come on, Step aside brothers. What's shaking around here? What's the news? What's giving, Boys? Anthony: Just look down there, brother. Frank: Huh? Casper: And prepare yourself for a shock. (Frank looks down) (and gasps) (Daniel snores) (happily) Frank: Wow! Well, Holy bunch of bananas! Casper: Go ahead, Wake them up, Brother. (they all agree) Billy: Yeah. Find out what they're doing up here. Horace: Yeah. (they nod) Anthony: And ask them what they want. Frank: Okay, Boys. Leave it to me. (goes to Skyler and Daniel) (Frank looks at Daniel) (and taps him on the shoulder) (Frank tickles Daniel's nose) (Daniel sneezes) (He sniffs) (his nose) (Then looks at Frank who winks) (at him) (Daniel yawns) Daniel: Oh, what a nightmare we've had. Frank: Like what? Daniel: The pink cats, of course. Frank: Oh! Pink cats! Mnn-hmm! (they laugh) Billy: Very funny. Daniel: What's so funny? And what are you guys doing up here? Frank: Why are we up here? Well, Look at him talk! (they laugh) Casper: Gosh. Daniel: Go on. Fly up a tree where you belong. Frank: But look here, Sonny shrew... Daniel: Sonny shrew? Now, listen. I ain't your son and I ain't no shrew, see? Frank: Oh yeah? Then I suppose you and no baby squirrel with wings ain't up in no tree either. Daniel: No! No, me and no tree ain't up no-- (He gasps) (in shock and looks down) (They look at each other, Then up and down) Daniel: Huh? Tree? (He jumps in fright) Daniel: Yeow! Skyler, wake up. Don't look now. But I think we're on a tree up above. (Skyler looks down and jumps in fright) (and holds on) (BREAK) (SNAP) (The Hoo-Hoo Brothers watches them fall) (and crash) (SPLASH) (SPLISH) (Hoo-Hoo Brothers looked) (SPLOSH) (They laugh) (at them) (Skyler shakes himself off) (and Daniel dries him up) (The Hoo-Hoo Brothers still laugh) (at the two friends) (Daniel pouts) (Skyler frowns) Daniel: Aw, don't pay no attention to them guys. Come on, pal. Let's get back to the circus. (They walked away) (in annoyance) (Daniel thinks) Daniel: Now how did we get up there? (Skyler shrugs) Daniel: We may have jumped up, or dived up, and swung up... Maybe we flew up. Frank: Don't you see? He has wings. He's a flying-squirrel. Daniel: Of course! He flew up! Because he's a flying squirrel! (Daniel can see it all now) Daniel: Now I understand! Skyler can fly! He's just learned a now ability! (Hoo-Hoo Brothers laugh) Casper: Did you ever see a squirrel fly? Horace: Well, I seen a May fly. Billy: Oh, I've seen a helicopter fly. Anthony: Yeah. And I've seen an eagle fly. (song plays) Frank: Yeah, I seen at that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly Billy: Did you say something, boy? Frank: I said when I see a squirrel fly I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring I seen a polka-dot railroad tie But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly (trumpet plays) Frank: I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck Casper: And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck. Anthony: I didn't see that, I only heard Horace: But to be social, I'll take your word. Casper: I heard a fireside chat, I saw a baseball bat Billy: And I just laugh that I thought I'd die. Frank: But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly (scatting) (Humming) (whistle) Hoo-Hoos: But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly Billy: With the wind. Hoo-Hoos: When I see a squirrel flyyyyyyyyyyyyy. (they laugh) (Song ends) (and stops) (Daniel is very angry) (by this) (Then stand up to them) Daniel: Alright, you clumsy fools! This has gone far enough! Frank: Quiet now. This yellow guy is having a temper problem. Daniel: What makes you guys think you have the right to make fun of someone? Remember what happened at the circus? The little guy's mom was going bonkers! And what would happen if you were made fun of? (They listened closely) Daniel: And if anything happens to Skyler, he'll be made off by being laughed at! Billy: Why? Daniel: Because if the same thing happens to you, what will happen if you have broken hearts while sad? Horace: Uhh... Daniel: It's because of his wings. He's been called a rodent. A big laughing stock of the circus. (They are sorry about him) Daniel: Anyway, come Skyler. Let's go back to the circus. Frank: Hey, Wait. Hold up. Don't go away feeling like that. We done seen the light. You boys are okay. Daniel: Really? Frank: Yes. Ain't that the truth, Boys? All: Yeah. Frank: You want him to fly, Right? Well, You gotta do our Technic of fame. Here's what you need to do. (Whispers it) (to the others) (Skyler was curious) (about this) (Billy pulls a feather out from an eagle) Eagle: Ouch! (Eagle rubs his butt) Billy: Sorry. Eagle: It's okay. Frank: Here. Use the magic feather. You got it? Daniel: Got it. (Goes to Skyler) Daniel: Skyler, this is the thing, that should help you fly. (Skyler hold the feather) (and get the idea) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: I'm telling you, He is a flying squirrel. Bradley: Yippee! Hooray for your cousin! (Skyler was on a ledge) (and ready to fly) Hoo-Hoo Brothers: Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho, Heave ho. (they start to help Skyler) Daniel: Let's go, Skyler. Come on, Flap your arms now. (Skyler obeys and flaps his arms) Daniel: Try using speed. (A gust of dust made a cloud) (appearing) (Daniel coughs and sputters) Daniel: Oh, it's no use. I guess it's one of their tricks. (He looks down) Daniel: Wow. Cool. You're flying. And good work. But well done. (Skyler laughs) Daniel: It's true! You'll fly well! Frank: You're just like an eagle. Daniel: He sure is. Casper: High in the sky. Daniel: Like a bird in the sky. Frank: And now I seen everything. Daniel: Yes, you have. Hoo-Hoo Brothers: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly Billy: With the wind. Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see a squirrel fly! All: Hooray! (Skyler lands on a branch) Daniel: Oh, boy, Skyler! I'd know you could do it! (Skyler nods) Daniel: You'll be a star to impress your mother, who will be freed! Frank: Boy, Those city folks are sure in for a surprise. (they laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Later... (at the big top) Bradley: But does he fly without it. Stephen Squirrelsky: You'll find out. Bradley: Can he try it with it? (He'll find out) Clown: My poor baby! Whoo! (panics) (Clowns came in) (to help) Clowns: Come on, Jump! Come on, Jump! We'll save you! Hurry up! (Skyler looks down) (Even Daniel) (to the bottom) Daniel: Oh boy. Sure is a long down. Now, buddy. Got the feather? (Skyler winks) Daniel: Okay. Now contact. (Drums rolled) Daniel: Let's do it. (Skyler dives down) (and holds the feather tight) (But suddenly, Skyler loses the feather) Daniel: Oops. You lost the feather. Guess it's all a trick. Please open your wings. Hurry, Skyler. Now! (Skyler tries) (and succeeds only for a bit) Daniel: The magic feather's a fake! You can fly! Really! Flap your arms! Faster! (Skyler flaps his arms) Daniel: Try using speed. (A gust of dust made a cloud) (appearing) (Daniel coughs and sputters) Daniel: Oh, it's no use. I guess it's one of their tricks. (He looks down) Daniel: Wow. Cool. You're flying. And good work. But well done. (Skyler laughs) Daniel: It's true! You'll fly well! Frank: You're just like an eagle. Daniel: He sure is. Casper: High in the sky. Daniel: Like a bird in the sky. Frank: And now I seen everything. Daniel: Yes, you have. Hoo-Hoo Brothers: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see a squirrel fly Billy: With the wind. Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see a squirrel fly! All: Hooray! (Skyler lands on a branch) Daniel: Oh, boy, Skyler! I'd know you could do it! (Skyler nods) Daniel: You'll be a star to impress your mother, who will be freed! Frank: Boy, Those city folks are sure in for a surprise. (they laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky's Voice: Later... (at the big top) Bradley: But does he fly without it. Stephen Squirrelsky: You'll find out. Bradley: Can he try it with it? (He'll find out) Clown: My poor baby! Whoo! (panics) (Clowns came in) (to help) Clowns: Come on, Jump! Come on, Jump! We'll save you! Hurry up! (Skyler looks down) (Even Daniel) (to the bottom) Daniel's line. Daniel: Oh boy. Sure is a long down. Now, buddy. Got the feather? (Skyler winks) Daniel: Okay. Now contact. (Drums rolled) Daniel: Let's do it. (Skyler dives down) (and holds the feather tight) (But suddenly, Skyler loses the feather) Daniel: Oops. You lost the feather. Guess it's all a trick. Please open your wings. Hurry, Skyler. Now! (Skyler tries) (and succeeds only for a bit) "Daniel: The magic feather's a fake! You can fly! Really! Flap your arms! Faster!" Daniel: The magic feather's a fake! You can fly! Really! Flap your arms! Faster! (Skyler flaps his arms) (at a high speed) (They're almost to the bottom) (until Skyler flies) (Then ZOOM, Clowns gasps) (in shock) Ringmaster: My word! (gasps) (Crowd was surprise) (and amaze) (Skyler flies along when Daniel cheered) (and clapped) Daniel: Good job! Now do a loop to loop. (Skyler does a loop) (to impress everyone) (Skyler dives down when the clowns run) (and hide) (Clown goofy hollers) (Wilhelm scream) (SPLASH) (coughs and splutters) (Crowd laugh) (at the performance) (Clowns hopped into the car) (and ran off) (Skyler grabbed the mask from the clown) (and placed it on The Ringmaster) (Ringmaster jumped and tried to run) (but fell over) (Into a bucket) (SPLASH) (Clowns crashes into the tower) (BUMP!) (Nut seller man tries to get away) (but loses some peanuts) (He ducks) (beneath Skyler) (The Cornie Sisters gasps) (SUCK) (SHOOT) (the girls gasp and flee) Cornie Sisters: Look out! (they dodge the shots) (Skyler laughs with joy) Daniel: Good job! You'll make history! Stephen Squirrelsky: You see, Skyler did fly without it and everyone stop making fun of him and he became famous. Bradley: Hooray for our cousin! Stephen Squirrelsky: And then headlines were send about him. Bradley: Nice. (Headlines were shown) (all over the world) ("Skyler Kooky Flies to Fame") (newspapers spread) ("Skyler Winned a World Record") (newspaper are around) ("Baby Skyler Gets Pictured in the Hall of Fame") (the pictures are seen) (Daniel became Skyler's manager) (Daniel's photo is seen) Stephen Squirrelsky: And do you know what happen next? Bradley: Does his mother get freed and reunite with him? Stephen Squirrelsky: That's right. Bradley: Good job for Skyler. (James steams along) (with Casey Jones driving him) Chorus: I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye All: Well, I'd been and seen about everything, when I see an squirrel fly. (A caboose was seen with Skyler's name on it) (on the end of the train) (Angela was watching) (and seeing her son coming) (Skyler flies through the sky) (toward her mom) Hoo-Hoo Brothers: Oh yeah. When I see... James: That's him! Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see... Casey Jones: Sure is! Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see a squirrel fly. James: And look at him come! (Skyler landed into Angela's arms) Casey Jones: He's in his mom's arms. Angela: My baby, I'm so proud of you and we are now together again. James: Way to go for flying, Skyler. Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see a squirrel fly. Casey Jones: At a landing start. (HUG) James: Yippee! Hoo-Hoo Brothers: When I see a squirrel... Fly. Casey Jones: That's right! (Angela and Skyler waved) James: See you later, boys. Frank: We'll see you around as we can. Casey Jones: Yes, since James and I are working together. (James and Casey waved) (to the others and carried on) Angela: I love you, I really do. (Skyler nods) (HUG) (KISS) Stephen Squirrelsky: And that was the story of Skyler. And here's a picture of me with him and his mother. Bradley: Yes, ever since James and Casey Jones are working together, they're friends with us, along with Thomas, Ten Cents, Theodore, and the others. Stephen Squirrelsky: Tell me, Son. What did you learn from it? Bradley: Well, I learned that the best part of all, was Casey Jones driving James, because he was the most smartest red engine to work with Casey. Stephen Squirrelsky: And? Bradley: The best thing of all, Skyler was the best cousin of you to ever fly, just like Elvis Flyly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Bradley: And if you are born different and being laughed at, You'll still have a special thing inside you that can save you from it. Like Skyler who can fly now. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's right, Brad. As an adopted son of mine for being a skunk, You are becoming smart. Bradley: I sure am. (HUG) (KISS) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Skyler Kooky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts